Windy
by Perserverance
Summary: A serious accident leaves Seika High's Demon Prez confronting her emotions. Misaki x Usui. A One-shot.


**Hey guys!~ I'm here writing a nice little one-shot for Kaichou wa Maid-sama, of course, it's going to be Misaki x Usui ;)**

**For those of you wondering about my other story, I've got a bad case of writer's block and feel bad for not updating for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, sadly. D:**

* * *

Usui Takumi sighed as he looked out over the Seika High School campus. He dreaded the idea of having to go to Miyabigaoka. He would be leaving behind his friends and more importantly, the apple of his eye, Misaki Ayuzawa, the "Demon Prez" of Seika High. He would often go to the roof of the school to think, or daydream about a certain honey-eyed Prez. By now she would be doing her usual patrolling of the hallways, searching for some poor hooligan that would happen to breaking the rules of Seika High.

Of course, as of right now, he was breaking the rules too. Students were not permitted on the roof of the school. It was dangerous because there were no guard rails, he knew that. However, he didn't much care for that. He was strong enough to hold his ground if there happened to a gust of wind.

Even today, which was probably one of the windiest days they had seen in a while, he had no problem staying his ground.

Usui flinched as he heard the familiar shout of the one and only Misaki Ayuzawa. It sounded like the boxing club had once again left a mess about in their practice room. Seldom would they ever clean up their practice room. The result? An awful stench that would cause half of the campus to smell like moldy socks. Usui almost felt bad for the people of the boxing club. Facing the wrath of Ayuzawa was no easy task.

Well, for anyone else it was no easy task.

Usui seemed to have an aura about him that made him pretty much immune to all of Misaki's various fits of anger. Most of the time, instead of giving him a good thrashing like anyone else, her face would just turn considerably red and she would mumble something along the lines of "Baka Usui," or "Damn that Usui," before wandering off somewhere.

Things between the two were still as about as normal as they would be. Usui always randomly popping up, scaring the shit out of Misaki, then giving some sort of perverted input on whatever subject they happened to be discussing. Just the other day while Misaki, Shizuko, and Sakura were discussing where they should go shopping, Usui had popped up out of nowhere, as usual, and had suggested they shop for lingerie. This idea was, of course, shot down before Misaki had promptly scolded him for being a perverted alien.

Lost in his musings, Usui had failed to notice that Misaki was now standing in front of him angrily waving a hand in his face.

"Usui! What are you doing up here? You know this place is off limits!" she snapped as Usui blinked at her, trying to figure out where he was at just now.

"Gomen, Misaki, I was just thinking about a few things," he replied in an all-too-serious tone.

Misaki's angry expression immediately changed to a look of worry. It was unlike Usui to be serious, especially when it came to her.

"What were you thinking about Usui?"

Usui opened his mouth to reply, but said nothing. There was a long awkward silence before Usui finally spoke up, the wind blowing his hair into his eyes, as if to shield the sad look he bore on them. It wasn't often that he showed his true self, for the sake of keeping Misaki from worrying about him, however, today was different. He didn't quite know why it was, but it was.

"It's nothing Misa-chan, don't worry about it,"

"Usotsuki."

Usui blinked at the sudden response. He definitely wasn't expecting it. However, he eventually came to his senses and attempted to put his façade back in place.

"Now what would cause you to say that, Misa-chan?" He retorted with an innocent look on his face.

"Because I was standing in front of you for a good minute trying to get your attention before you even noticed me! Something's obviously wrong! Especially since you haven't tried making any your weird perverted moves on me."

Usui gave her a weak smile before sighing in defeat.

"Alright, I guess I should tell you. You deserve to know, Ayuzawa." He said in his once again serious tone.

She could've sworn she unconsciously flinched when he called her by her last name. It wasn't often that he would call her by her last name. It only happened in occasions of formalities (which rarely ever happened) or when he was being dead serious. It was obviously the latter in this situation.

Usui sighed before giving her a pained look.

"Where to start…?" He asked himself as he placed a hand on his chin.

"Usui! Be serious!"

"Heheh, alright, fine,"

Usui motioned her over to stand next to him. He didn't want to speak loudly of this. Not that it would ruin his reputation if anyone happened to overhear their conversation, but for the sake of anyone else finding out that he's going to Miyabigaoka.

Despite the wind, the two still managed to stay rooted to their spots on the roof. Normally, Misaki would've been against having such a conversation up on the roof, especially when the wind was this bad, but she was actually looking forward to a serious conversation with Usui. They hadn't had very many serious conversations and when they did, it usually was interrupted.

"I was thinking about Miyabigaoka…" Usui finally said, his eyes still looking out over the school.

"…"

"Truth be told, I don't want to go to Miyabigaoka… but I have to. I just don't want to leave this place though. I've finally got friends. Being homeschooled for most of my childhood was difficult since I didn't get to go out and meet other kids. I probably could've gone to Miyabigaoka initially, but I decided to go to Seika."

Misaki looked at him in confusion. "Why did you go to Seika then?"

"I wanted to live a somewhat normal life. Up until then, I was pampered, treated as royalty because of my relation to the Walker family." Usui paused for a moment before continuing. "My life was pretty normal before then, but… Then I met you. At first, I thought you were an interesting person, but didn't really much think to approach you about anything."

"Once I found you outside of Maid Latte in that uniform… Everything seemed to turn upside down for me. You know the rest after that, Misaki."

The wind still howled as Misaki stood next to Usui, still attempting to take in everything that he had just said.

'_Did he just admit that he loved me?'_

She had always known that Usui probably had something for her, but she wasn't entirely sure if he was just teasing her because he could or if he actually did like her. Of course, anyone would figure that after being kissed by the guy twice now she would've gotten the message at this point.

She mentally shooed away the thought and narrowed her eyes towards the blonde.

"Well, if you don't want to leave, then don't."

Usui gave her a startled look, eyes widened, lips slightly parted. However, said expression quickly faded away has he gave a small sigh.

"I can't, Ayuzawa… It's either I go to Miyabigaoka or move to England. I definitely don't want to move to England. If I do, then I don't get to see Misa-chan anymore!"

Misaki scoffed. "I swear… I can't have a serious conversation without you being a perverted space alien!"

Usui could only flash his trademark smirk before returning his gaze to the horizon.

"Usui, we should probably get inside before the wind picks up anymore. It's not safe up here." Misaki cautioned with a stern look on her face.

"You can go, Ayuzawa, I'll be fine up here. I do this all the time." He said, his eyes still fixed on the horizon.

"Ugh, fine, you can stay up here for now, but don't make this a habit, baka Usui." She said softly.

Misaki then turned and began to make her way towards the stairs. Of course, however, luck always seemed to not be on her side as a very strong burst of wind consequently pushed her. She gasped when she realized that there was no surface below her that she could safely place her foot on. She was **falling**. Falling off of the roof of the school. The roof that was four stories high, a fall that would certainly seriously injure or kill almost anyone.

"Ayuzawa!"

That was the last thing she heard before she finally made contact with a softer than expected surface below. A nice jolt to her head made sure that she was out cold.

* * *

Misaki awoke in a complete daze and with a pounding headache. Finally allowing her eyes to focus, she began to take in where she was.

She was in a hospital room, in a hospital bed. Wrapped around her head was some light bandage, but nothing more.

Her eyes widened at the sudden realization of what had happened beforehand. She had been blown off of the roof of school by a gust of wind! The biggest question for her now was why wasn't she dead? Or severely injured? Or something of the sort? There was only one possible answer, but she didn't like it. Already the moisture forming at her eyes was threatening to fall.

"Usui… you baka…" she whispered to no one in particular.

She was promptly brought out of her trance when the door to her room opened and a nurse walked in holding a clip board.

"Good to see you're awake, Miss Ayuzawa! Your mother and your sister were very worried about you. How are you feeling?" The nurse questioned.

Misaki gave a light sigh before answering the nurse, saying she was alright. The nurse then scribbled a few things down on the clip board and informed her that she could leave whenever she was ready. As the nurse went to exit the room, Misaki stopped her.

"Is there something wrong, Miss?" The nurse asked with curious eyes.

Misaki gave her a pained look. "I need to know if someone by the name of Takumi Usui had been admitted into the hospital."

At the mere mention of the name, the nurse nodded her head.

Then came the flurry of questions.

"Where is he? Is he okay? He's alive, right? Please tell me he's alive!"

The nurse shrugged. "I don't know anything about him right now, if you want to know what's going on with Mr. Usui, then you may want to go to the front desk and ask."

That was all she needed to hear as she quickly thanked the nurse and made her way to the front desk. She had to know if he was alive. She had to know why he would do such a stupid thing. She had to know why the hell she loved him.

'_Damn you Takumi! Even after I tried so hard to push you away, I just end up falling in love with you… Baka Usui…'_

When she finally reached the front desk, the attendant looked up from the computer screen that she was engrossed in.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She offered with a bright smile.

"Please, I need to know what the status is on the patient, Takumi Usui. He's a good friend of mine and it's my fault he was injured."

The attendant quickly paused for a moment before quickly turning to her computer, clicking a few times, and typing in something. Eventually, after presumably receiving the information that she needed, she turned and gave Misaki a saddened look.

Misaki braced for the worse. "Mr. Usui is in serious condition from a severe head trauma, the doctors say that there is minor to moderate internal bleeding and that there is the possibility that he won't survive."

'…_possiblility that he won't survive'_

The words echoed through her head like a gong. Usui couldn't die. He wasn't **allowed** to die. Not if she could help it.

'_I couldn't live without Usui… I can't… I… I love him too much to…'_

Glistening tears slid down her cheeks now. She finally had come to accept that she held feelings for the perverted stalker space alien.

'_**My**__ perverted stalker space alien…'_

Finally, after finishing up her episode, she returned to the real world. The attendant was giving Misaki a sympathetic look, almost looking as though she would cry as well. Misaki's eyes softened as she locked eyes with the attendant.

"Could you please tell me where they're keeping Usui? I would like to see him…" Misaki requested.

The attendant nodded and glanced over at the computer screen. "He is in room 26 on the second floor."

Misaki bowed and thanked the attendant before rushing over to the elevator.

* * *

When she reached his room on the second floor, she didn't immediately enter. Her hand rested on the knob, however, leaving the knob unturned. Countless thoughts ran through her head. Thoughts of doubt, anger, sadness…

'_What if he's asleep?'_

'_How could he go and put himself in danger like that!?'_

'_What if this is another one of his stupid things that he does?!'_

'_What if… he's dead…?'_

Her eyes widened and she violently shook her head.

"He's not dead Misaki! He can't be! He's an alien! Aliens don't die that easily!" She said in an attempt to reassure herself. She steeled herself and slowly turned the knob.

It was as she expected. Usui was hooked up to a heart monitor as well as other various hospital tools. There was no one else in the room aside from her and said person.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

Usui was asleep, a pained look on his face. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth clinched together. He was clearly in a lot of pain. Who wouldn't be after a fall like that? He had also taken much of Misaki's fall. That was likely where the internal bleeding had come from.

Misaki, after fully taking in the sight before her, she slowly approached Usui.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

Misaki sat on the side of the bed, looking down on Usui with worried eyes. Unconsciously, she began running her hand through his hair, amazingly enough, it was still soft and smooth despite all that's happened.

'_He truly is amazing…'_

_Beep... beep..._

Her eyes shot over to the heart monitor, the source of the beeping that indicated Usui's connection to the living world was still intact. The beeping had suddenly slowed, which obviously meant his heart had slowed.

"Usui… Please…"

_Beep..._

"Usui… No… Please… Don't leave me Usui…"

_Beep... beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

Flatline.

Misaki's eyes widened in disbelief. Her eyes were still fixed on the heart monitor, which now displayed a flatline. Tears had already threatened to fall when she first saw him, but now, at this point, she didn't care that they now fell freely.

"Usui! Please! Don't leave me! Please… Don't! You can't! You can't leave me! I need you Usui! I… I… I love you Takumi Usui!"

She buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

_Thump thump… thump thump… thump thump…_

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Misaki's head shot up. She was met with the two glowing emeralds that were Takumi Usui's eyes.

"U-Usui! H-how—"

"I love you too, Misaki…" He interrupted in a hoarse voice as he slowly moved his hand over hers using what little strength he possessed.

"You… you heard that…?" Her face was flushed now and her voice was soft.

Usui gave her a weak smile. "Of course… Finally knowing for sure that you love me… It gave me the strength I needed… I would never leave you alone like that Misaki, I never will. I promise…"

She sighed. "Okay, but promise me that you'll never pull anything like this again, baka Usui…" She said as she snuggled herself up to the blonde.

"I'm not going to make any promises… but I'll only do something like that if you're in trouble Misa-chan… So you better stay out of trouble." He said with a smirk.

Misaki closed her eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll stay out of trouble too… Now you should get some rest, Usui… I know I am… Good night Usui, I love you."

"Goodnight, Ayuzawa, I love you too."

The couple eventually drifted off to sleep, Misaki snuggled up to Usui.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy angsty filled one-shot for Maid-sama!**

**If you're reading my other story and are wondering when it'll be updated, let's just say that it'll be up soon c:**

**I've also developed a line-up of other one-shots from various animes and games that I plan on posting, if you're wondering what it is and what the pairings are, then please, go have a look at my profile.**

**And before I forget, pwease leave me a review on this so I know how I did! One-shots are a little easier for me to write, but I still feel like I compressed all of my ideas a little too much.**


End file.
